Super Smash Survivor Chapter 2: Mushroom Kingdom
by GNerd2012
Summary: A strong alliance is becoming even more stronger in this next chapter, so will the other contestants be able to diminish its numbers, or will the alliance succeed?


Lowering himself from the dark skies of the Final Destination world was Master Hand. Master Hand may be nothing more than a man-sized, floating hand; however, his power transcends the imagination of any average warrior. Master Hand hosts the Super Smash Bros. tournament every year as an opportunity to view a first-hand visual of the talents gifted to the greatest warriors in the universe. Many warriors such as Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, and etcetera had defeated him in battle years ago proving their wonderous strength. Master Hand was ready to assemble the warriors again, but this time, they will be in for a surprise.

On the Final Destination stage, which is just a floating, flat-surfaced platform composed of concrete down the middle and machinery on its side, are the warriors Master Hand wants this year. Super Mario, Super Luigi, Princess Peach, Koopa King Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Ness, Marth, Ike, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch were chosen to be the participants this year.

"So, Master Hand wants to give it another go this year?" Fox said. "Well I'll definitely show him how much stronger I've gotten."

"Interesting, he normally brings us to Battlefield, not the Final Destination," Ness muttered.

"Mario, do you know what's going on?" Princess Peach asked Mario.

Mario shrugged not knowing what Master Hand is up too. Master Hand finished lowering himself so he can see the warriors at eye level and points upward. A display of letters forms above him as his way of communicating to the heroes. "Welcome heroes and villiains to the next Super Smash Bros. competition, I am Master Hand, and you will be experiencing an event never before experienced," the words said. Everyone became defensive wondering what he will do next. "You will now participate in the Survivor-Style tournament and prove who is _really_ number one, you will make Super Smash history!"

**Princess Peach: Survivor style tournament? I didn't know what to make of that when he first said it...**

**Falco: Survivor? Is this thing serious? I hate survivor, that's the most fixed reality show ever...**

Master Hand told the contestants that they will be living in different worlds for each competition, but their first challenge will start immediatley. Master Hands snaps his fingers, and a golden badge appears on each contestant. Master Hand tells them that each of their objectives is to protect the badge on their person and not have it removed. The last one standing will be captain and safe from the first elimination ceremony. Ganondorf snickered at these interesting turn of events.

**Ganondorf: The convenience of this competition could not be more fitting for my plans. The dark will rise again...**

Everyone dashed from one another except for Luigi who stood in the middle of their circle formation confused. Falco and Fox exchanged glances knowing they should snatch his badge first and go for the other Mario characters. Ganondorf smirked realizing how ignorant the competition was to him. When Master Hand fired the bullets into the air to signal the start of the competiton. Fox and Falco dashed towards Luigi using their "quick attack" technique leaving the plumber dizzy, confused, without a badge, and disqualified. In anger, Mario reacted and jumped in the air, however, he was stuck there. Ganondorf caught him in telekinesis and removed his badge. "Ganondorf, when in the world did you learn to do that?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"Look at your feet," Ganondorf told them.

Everyone took a glance at their feet seeing traces of violet dust. "I made sure to spread my power throughout the flooring of this stage before the competition started," Ganondorf said. "Knowing Master Hand, I figured he would surprise us like this."

**Falco: Ganondorf is a cheat man! I've always hated him!**

**Pikachu: Pika?...**

Mewtwo made a chuckle to himself upsetting Ganondorf. Ganondorf asked him what was funny, and Mewtwo told him that his way of performing telekinesis was amateur at best. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow a light blue and everyone on stage was caught in his own telekinesis, including Ganondorf. The infamous Hyrule villain was not amused but surrendered knowing it was too late to fight back. Mewtwo removed everyone's badges in a quick second or so he thought. Zelda restrained her badge with her own telekinetic powers. "I figured you will be the one to become problematic," Mewtwo told her. "Surrender or feel my wrath." Ignoring his threat, Zelda used her other hand to shoot out her infamous fire bomb technique. When the magical flame reached Mewtwo, it exploded against a forcefield he already set up around himself.

"Hey we're still on stage," Fox told Falco. "We can determine who will be the one to win the competition."

**Fox: Zelda and I do not have the best history due to our altercation one time on the Battleship Halberd, therefore, it would be in my best interest to give Mewtwo the victory.**

Fox and Falco began to fire their guns at Zelda, but their shots were deflected away by Link's shield. Link caught on to what they were doing and stood firm in front of Zelda. Bowser and Wario joined in and charged towards Zelda but Mario and Luigi blocked their path. Bowser retreats his body into his shell, spun around, and flew towards Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi shrieked and jumped out of his way leaving him unstoppable to strike the Hyrulians. Link tried to block Bowser but failed as Bowser rammed into him and Zelda knocking them both down. Grinning, Mewtwo raised all three of them into the air and had Zelda's badge removed. "Victory is mine," Mewtwo muttered.

**Princess Peach: Am I the only one who thought this challenge was slightly...unfair?**

**Ike: It's unlike me to give up, however, I already sensed Ganondorf evil energy lurking through the stage. The challenge was decided from the start.**

Master Hand congradulates Mewtwo on a job well done and the smash symbol appears on his head. As a captain, Mewtwo will be safe from the first elimination ceremony, however, he has a special duty for this moment. There must be two teams in this game so Mewtwo must chose somebody to be on the opposite team of him and pick his/her own team. Mewtwo grinned loving the power that has befallen upon him. Mewtwo pointed towards Jigglypuff and told her that she was too weak to be on the same team as his. Falco and Bowser failed to contain their snickering, but Peach was appalled.

**Princess Peach: Mewtwo...there is a reason why you failed to make the Brawl tournament. No one likes being around that rude attitude of yours.**

Jigglypuff waddled to Mewtwo's side and Master Hand told them their position will now be a game changer. With only 23 people, there can only be two teams of an even eleven; therefore, one person will be sent back to their world before the competition really starts. Everyone was tense feeling the adrenaline rush of this competition. Mario clenched his fists refusing to lose this game to anyone. Falco prayed that he would not be on Jigglypuff's team and Ike began to assess the politics of the game.

**Ike: This moment will dictate my future in this game.**

**Falco: Please don't put with Jigglypuf...please don't put me with Jigglypuff...**

**Link: ...**

**Ness: Okay Ness, here we go-**

**Falco: Please no Jigglypuff...pleeeeeaase!**

First, Mewtwo points to Bowser who roars with excitement to be picked first. Mario and Luigi sigh realizing Mewtwo and Bowser may be in a strong union. Jigglypuff is scared knowing no one wants to be on her team but Peach waves to her asking to be picked. Happy, Jigglypuff picks her and Peach walks to her side with a game plan in mind. Mewtwo senses something sneaky with her but ignores it and chooses Polygon.

**Ike: Who is Polygon? Is that the thing from the first Smash Bros. game?**

Jigglypuff chooses Pikachu next which was expected. Mewtwo picks Ike next leaving Marth with hopes that Mewtwo may pick him next. Peach whispers in Jigglypuff's ear and Jigglypuff chooses Mario next. Falco rolls his eyes mumbling," figures." Mewtwo chooses Donkey Kong next and Jigglypuff (in actuality Peach) chooses Luigi. Mewtwo figured Peach was building a strong alliance, as well as the others. Mewtwo chose Ganondorf next to make sure he would not end up on their team.

**Ganondorf: Mewtwo is smart, we may need numbers in order to defeat them.**

Jigglypuff chose Fox which was not what he wanted. Master Hand unvieled the list revealing the teams so far:

Mewtwo: Bowser, Polygon, Ike, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf-

Jigglypuff: Peach, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Fox

Mewtwo chose Ness and Jigglypuff chose Captain Falcon. Mewtwo chose Marth and Jigglypuff chose Falco.

**Falco: My luck stinks, however, Fox and Falcon may prove to be a good alliance for me.**

Mewtwo was left with Link, Zelda, and Watch, Diddy Kong, Wario, Yoshi, and Kirby. Link and Zelda are bad choices because when push comes to shove, they may vote him out if teamed together. Diddy Kong will be teamed with Donkey Kong as well. Mewtwo decided to pick Wario, despite him not being well-liked.

**Ike: I'm going to be on a team with Wario...**

**Wario: HAHAHAHA *strikes a pose***

Peach advised Jigglypuff to choose Yoshi bringing the happy dinosaur to their team. Fox and Falco decided that it was time for action. After Mewtwo chose Kirby, Fox and Falco began to advise Jigglypuff on choosing Link. Peach also wanted Link but was confused on why Fox and Falco were jumpy like that. Zelda, Diddy Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch were left. Mewtwo smirked figuring that this was his chance to get rid of Zelda who is worthy competition. He chose Mr. Game and Watch and left the decision between Zelda and Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong looked to the other team filled with his friends pleading for Diddy Kong to be saved. Zelda glanced to Link hoping she will also be safe. Ganondorf's prescence in this competition is threatening and it is her duty as the Hyrule princess to defeat him. Peach was stumped not knowing who to choose. Luigi looked to Zelda as if she was the most beautiful woman ever and Fox wanted Diddy Kong because he was his old friend in the Subspace War. Master Hand told them to choose quickly or else Mewtwo will choose for them. Not wanting that to happen, Fox took his stance forward and said aloud," whoever wants Diddy Kong raise their hand!" Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, and Mario raised their hands. When asked who wanted Zelda on their team, Link, Yoshi, and Luigi raised their hands. Pikachu, Peach, and Jigglypuff were the deciding votes.

**Fox; Technically, it was up to Peach because Jigglypuff and Pikachu do not have minds of their owns.**

**Falco: Oh god we don't need Link and Zelda together to form an alliance against us, especially with Yoshi here.**

**Yoshi: ...*sigh***

**Peach: I have to play this game smart, in order to make it to the end, not only do I need a competitive player, but also, a faithful friend to an alliance.**

"My choice will be," Peach began as she took a long breath. "Zelda." Donkey Kong's face lowered hearing those dreadful words. Mewtwo cursed to himself hoping Peach's bond would be stronger with Diddy Kong than Zelda, but his intuitions were wrong. Mario was slightly sad to see Diddy Kong leave, but then again, his team definitely possesses the heart and strength to over-power the team of villains.

"The decision has been made," said the holographic letters above Master Hand. "Diddy Kong, you shall now return home to Kongo Jungle." Master Hand's power surged through his body and in reaction, a bright, yellow-orange light swirled around Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong suddenly vanished leaving the emotional Donkey Kong to run to his spot in rage. Donkey Kong pounded the floor wanting his newphew back. Some of the competetors felt bad for him, but others like Bowser and Mewtwo were thankful that the Kong alliance would be broken up. Master Hand decides to activate his power again and send all of the competetors to a new dimension. Suddenly, everyone was inside a mansion.

Peach gasped realizing how much more elegant and finer this place is compared to her castle. The beautiful, diamond studded chandlier that hung above them set the tone for the entire castle. There were long stairs leading to the second floor, and one hall on both sides that led to other parts of the castle. The colors of the castle were dark-blue, white, and periwinkle giving it a calm atmosphere. Master Hand appeared above their heads under the chandelier pointing them to the hallway on the right. He instructs that this hall will be for Jigglypuff's team and the other hall will be for Mewtwo's team. At twilight, all team members are to be in their hallways or else they will be disqualified from the tournament.

**Ness: I've never been in such a fancy place before...just...wow.**

**Mewtwo: There was no time to dawdle, I had to establish my reign on my team.**

The teams began to walk to their respective hallways and found the rooms they will be staying in. Each room was based on who belonged to what universe.

**Team Smash: Mewtwo, Bowser, Polygon, Ike, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Ness, Marth, Wario, Kirby, and and Watch**

**Team Subspace: Jigglypuff, Peach, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Fox, , Falco, Yoshi, Link, and Zelda**

In the Subspace Hallway, the team acquianted quickly in their rooms. Mario and Luigi high-fived each other for making it and Peach sat on the bed thinking hard to herself. Mario wondered what was wrong and Peach told him that she senses something ominous with this game. Zelda probably feels it too for there must be a reason why she desperately wanted to stay. Mario promises Peach that nothing will happen and if something does, the heroes will definitely take care of it.

In the Smash Hallway, Mewtwo locks himself in his room and begins to meditate. Within a few minutes, Mewtwo telepathically communicates with Bowser and Ganondorf telling them that he is willing to re-establish the old Boss Villain Alliance in order to make it to the end. Ganondorf agrees as well as Bowser. Mewtwo advises that for today, the challenge must be won with their 100% effort so team strengths can be evaluted. This will be a way for them to see who is dead weight and who is the _real_ competition. The alliance agrees and Mewtwo breaks the telepathy. To himself, Ganondorf is irritated that Mewtwo is already establishing a strong prescence; therefore, he must be taken out. Ganondorf walks out of his room to find a kitchen and he sees Wario harrasing Ness, Kirby, and Polygon. "Why don't you leave us alone you big bully!?" Ness shouted.

"Waaah?" Wario gasped.

"You heard me! I don't want to make amends with you after what you did to my friend Lucas. You caused us a lot of grief in the Subspace War."

"Grrrrrrr, you little brat!" Wario snapped.

Kirby reacts quickly as he leaps into action kicking Wario multiple times in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Ness high-fives Kirby but Polygon stands in confusion. Ganondorf shook his head wondering why Wario was even a partner in the old war.

Later that night, it was time for the challenge. The challengers assembled in the main hall and the light power of Master Hand swirled around them sending them to a different dimension. The dimension they were brought to was the old battlefield stage in the Nintendo 64 version of Super Smash Brothers. The original 11 (Mario, Luigi, Link, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Ness) felt that nostalgic feeling of seeing their first competitive stage in their career.

**Fox: Ahhhh the good ol days.**

**Ness: Oh yeah, these were the good times of Smashing.**

**Mario: Mhm *speaks Italian dialect that is not understandable***

Connecting to the old Battlefield stage from behind was the old Metal Crystal Stage where the Originall 11 fought Metal Mario, and behind that stage was a robotic Master Hand. Holographic words appeared in the sky giving the warriors instructions on what to do. Each team will go through the 3 course stages and will be timed on how fast they can do it. The team with the fastest time wins the first challenge and will be safe from elimination. On Stage 1, the warriors must fight off numerous Polygon assailants. Each member of the team will be required to defeat 10. When a team member is finished with his/her required ten, he/she can move on to the next stage where they must crack open a Metal Mario dummy. Items will randomly drop every fifteen seconds as tools for the players to break down the dummies. Once that stage is finished, the challenger will go to the final stage to duel a robotic Master Hand independently in a Survival Challenge. A challenger cannot move on to the next stage unless the previous requirements has been met. The team that completes the challenge the fastest wins.

**Ganondorf: The challenge is very basic for even an amateur, and my team is filled with powerful warriors. This challenge will not last very long.**

**Peach: I have faith my team can do this...although the Robotic Master Hand looks very...intimidating.**

The robotic Master Hand floats around its stage like it has tourrets which puts caution on anyone who steps foot on its stage. As victor of the opening challenge, Mewtwo must decide which team goes first. As expected by everyone, Mewtwo chooses Team Subspace.

**Falco: Great, we're the ones who will be evaluated while we break our backs in mid-fight trying to figure out strategies.**

Mario huddled the team together wanting suggestions on how to overcome each stage. Fox said that the Polygon challenge will be easy, however, there must be unison on the Metal dummy challenge, mainly for Jigglypuff and Peach because they have no strong techniques to break them down fast enough. As for the robotic Master Hand, it must be figured out on their own. Captain Falcon suggested they go in groups of five. The first five kill as many polygons as possible and then advance to leave the other five to kill their own polygons. The number one person should be the strongest and fastest team member, who is Captain Falcon.

**Peach: The plan is for the first group of five to be myself, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, and Falco. Afterwards, it will be Pikachu, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, and Fox. Captain Falcon will do great by himself.**

Team Smash waited on a floating platform provided for them so they can observe the other team's challenge. Once the signal was sounded, the polygon army appeared out of the sky in a frenzy. Everyone quickly took their places at the other side of the stage so the first group of five can handle the polygons. Six polygons arrived on stage and the first group went right to work. Falco, Mario, and Peach had no difficulty fighting off polygons; however, for each polygon destroyed, another one will appear. Luigi was frightened at how swift the Fox-Polygon was and was losing in hand-to-hand combat. "Come on Luigi!" Fox yelled. "It's only a basic clone of me, it doesn't even have my powers!" Fox is right because the polygons cannot channel supernatural energy like Fox can for his "fire-fox" attack, therefore, defeating them with super powers would be a good strategy. Falco, Mario, and Peach were finished, however, Luigi and Jigglypuff lagged behind. After two minutes, Jigglypuff defeated her last polygon; but Luigi was on number two!

**Captain Falcon: Oh yeah I forgot Luigi was a scaredy cat...**

Luigi knocked down the second polygon but the third one appeared brute and strong like Donkey Kong. It smashed Luigi in the ground making the other players cringe at how painful it looked.

**Marth: Luigi appeared to not have been doing too well which is odd because he is normally quite strong.**

**Mewtwo: Hmph, only a few minutes and his fate has already been decided.**

Luigi was being poulverized by Donkey Kong but Mario aided him by grappling the brute down. Fox and Falco shouted for Luigi to deliver the final blow but his defeatus attitude was slowing him down. Falco shouted," oh this dude is pathetic! Why did we pick him on our team!?" Mario frowned wishing Falco would stop talking crap about his brother, however, the insult fired Luigi up. Luigi struck down the polygon, and the next two were defeated in ease.

**Peach: *claps***

The five dashed to the next stage so the other five can handle their polygons. Peach smashed her dummy with a frying pan but to no avail. Mario ignited flames in his hands and brutally punched his dummy and Peach's. His dummy broke but Peach's was left fragmented and fragile. One swift move and her dummy went down. Falco brought down his dummy using his "Fire Bird" technique and Luigi destroyed his with his "Green Missile" technique. Luigi and Falco were ready to help Jigglypuff but then saw her already procceed to the next stage.

**Falco: At first I was confused on how Jigglypuff destroyed her dummy so fast but then I forgot it has that sleep attack move that is an instant knock-out when you touch it.**

Mewtwo observed more closely this time to assess the strength of the robotic Master Hand. The hand appeared to move slower than Master Hand but its strength was formidable. Jigglypuff was able to dodge its attacks, but the ground suffered badly from the blows. Unfortunately, that is a bad move for the stage is made of rock and if it is completely destroyed, the warriors will have nothing to fight on. Mario and Falco were the first to bring down the the robot while the other three struggled. Luigi defeated it next and Jigglypuff was close to her own victory. Peach, on the other hand, has barely done any damage.

**Peach: I was nervous for appearing weak during the competition, however, I have never accomplished situations with my strength; but, with my intellect. **

Peach noticed the configuration of the hand and how its movements are performed thanks to certain exposed gears underneath the knuckles. Peach took the air using her floatation powers and launched several vegetables.

**Fox: I never understood on how that does any damage...**

The next vegetable she pulled had a strange, blank look on it. She tossed it at the hand's knuckle and it dissembled immediatley. "Yes!" Peach cheered. "I knew I could do it!"

**Bowser: *using subtitles* Peach has a secret vegetable that is extremely strong when thrown against another object. I forgot how tricky of a fighter she was.**

Once they were done, the next group of five had no problem destroying their robotic hands. Captain Falcon even proved how swift and strong he was as ran through the competition in 1 minute 20 seconds.

**Captain Falcon: *kisses his muscles***

Team Smash were next and Ike was the one wanted the team to huddle beforehand. He suggested they steal their team's way of doing this competition, but it will be more swifter for them because their members are stronger. In addition, Mewtwo inputed that the Robotic Master Hand's are weakened when the gears in their knuckles are attacked. Everyone memorized his words and went in for the victory.

**Ganondorf: Five-Man Group 1 is Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Wario, Mewtwo, and Marth. Next group is Ness, Polygon, Bowser, Marth, and Donkey Kong. I will be the last man to continue. This will prove interesting.**

The first group of five had no difficulty going through the three stages. Mario and Peach were astonished at how easily the first group took down the hands. Kirby absorbed the entire hand and Mewtwo disassembled it with his telekinesis. Unfortunately, the next group of five were not so lucky. Bowser ended up attacking his teammate Polygon instead of the actual polygon enemies. Ganondorf shouted," you fool! That is your teammate!"

**Bowser: *sigh***

**Fox: HAHAHAHA!**

When Polygon was knocked out of the ring it was an immediate 3 minute penalty that actually caused them to lose the entire challenge. Mewtwo clenched his hands angry and Ganondorf remained quiet knowing too much noise will put a lot of attention on Bowser.

**Peach: I felt bad for Bowser...that was really embarrasing.**

**Falco: That was something I would expect Wario to do.**

With a time of 4 minutes and twenty seven seconds, Team Subspace were the victors of the first challenge. Mewtwo was not in total despair for his victory in the opening challenge allowed him to be safe during this first elimination, however, he knew Bowser would be on the chop n' block.

As a reward, Team Subspace was invited to a party on the second floor of the mansion while the other team remains downstairs.

When morning arrived, Team Smash were asleep after the party, but Ike was frustrated.

**Ike: The screw-up Bowser had on the challenge was embarrasing, and he must be voted out. **

In his room, Marth already agreed with his plan and Ike decided to talk to the rest of the team in the kitchen. Ness, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Polygon were for Bowser's vote home. Polygon hated how Bowser confused him with the enemy and and Watch never liked Bowser because Bowser was in allegiance with Ganondorf, Wario, and Tabuu in the plot to use him for the shadow bugs in his body. Mewtwo telepathically heard their conversation realizing the alarming state of the situation. Ganondorf stood by the door nervously awaiting the news from Mewtwo. "Ike and Marth are leading the conversation on voting out Bowser. Polygon has not said a word, or he can't say a word, but it is not disagreeing with the notion of eliminating Bowser. Ness and and Watch are voting for Bowser simply because they do not like him, but Kirby is only riding along with the conversation," Mewtwo said.

"So Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Wario are the ones we can convince?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes it appears so, but even that may be difficult. Bowser is not well-liked."

**Ganondorf: This situation looks grim for Bowser, but there may still be a chance.**

Master Hand called Team Smash upstairs into the Voting Room. The team walked up the stairs, not a single person eyeing Bowser. The disappointment on Bowser's face said it all.

**Bowser: *sad grumbling***

The voting room consisted of a round table the teammates must take seat at, and in front of each chair, there was a slip of paper and a pen. A set of instructions were on the table that Ness read aloud for them. "Each of you will deliberate on who will be up for elimination? Two names you will write on the paper, and the three teammates with the highest votes will be put to the mercy of the other team to be voted out," he read. Mewtwo smirked realizing the game changer. Using his telepathic powers he gathered information from each of the competetors' minds. Bowser is obviously going to be put up for elimination, but the other two competetors will most likely be Ganondorf or Mr. Game and Watch. While everyone took their seats, Mewtwo used telepathy to communicate with certain players. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario are all unanimously voting for Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon. The trick was talking with Ike and Marth.

"Alright team, it is that time," Ike said aloud.

"Before we even begin voting, I think it's best to discuss on what happened last night Bowser?" Marth asked him.

Mewtwo sensed a chance for victory and glanced towards Bowser hoping for a good response. Obviously he cannot talk, so Ganondorf turned on a subtitle button for him. "I was trying my best but Polygon looked just like the other polygons. It was an innocent mistake and I promise it will not happen again," Bowser said. Mewtwo and Ganondorf knew better than not to speak or else it will be obvious that they have an alliance together. Mewtwo read the minds of the other players and it was frankly obvious that Ness, , and Polygon were still voting for Bowser. Marth and Ike were the only ones who had a concern about the fate of the team. Ike wants to win and Bowser is definitely competitive, however, he is aware of the alliance with him, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. Wario is untrustworthy so he will not be an issue.

**Mewtwo: I've never done so much thinking in my life, but I had to find out a way to convince the team to vote out Ness and his little minions.**

Mewtwo was ready to speak but then Ganondorf took the floor. "I understand that I am one of the greatest villains in Nintendo history with an infamous reputation," he began. "However, this situation is fairly different. I am powerless here in the dimension controlled by Master Hand, so I pose no threat. The real issue here is how we can win challenges and destroy the players on the other team. I will do all in my power to ensure that we make it to the single player portion of this game, but in order to do that, we must drop dead weight." Ganondorf glared at Mr. Game and Watch, Polygon, and Ness.

"Ganondorf, we know you, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario are all in an alliance together," Ike spoke. "You will prove very dangerous down the line if all of you are kept together."

Mewtwo tried hard to restrain himself from saying something to Ike. He may have great psychic powers but Ike is also known to be a formidable enemy, and a smart one. Marth is very passive, but also observant. Ganondorf confirmed Ike's statement, but what sense would it make getting rid of the strength to take them to the second portion of the game? If Ike has faith in his own abilities, then he will surely be victorious in the finals. Ike smirked amused at Ganondorf's mind games. "I am a strong competetor, and I do have faith in my abilities," he began. "And I am also no fool." Mewtwo and Ganondorf were confused at where Ike was going with his speech. "I vote for Polygon and Mr. Game and Watch." Mewtwo and Ganondorf smirked knowing he made the wisest but most foolish decision. Marth looked to Ike confused but Ike gave him an expression of reassurance.

**Ike: I have a plan in my mind but it won't be implemented until later on in the game. For now, I will let Mewtwo feel as if he has the power.**

**Mewtwo: I sense something ominous with Ike, but it's too early in the competition to make big moves. For now, everyone was on board with voting in Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon.**

Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Ike, and Marth voted for Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon, giving both of them six votes. Mr. Game and Watch voted for Ike and Bowser as well as Polygon. Ness knew the strongest alliance had to be broken up so he chose Bowser and Ganondorf. Kirby also voted for Bowser and Ganondorf. Donkey Kong also had a plan in mind and decided to vote Bowser and Polygon.

Mewtwo- Safe

Ganondorf- 2 votes

Bowser- 5 votes

Ike- 2 votes

Marth- 0 votes

Donkey Kong- 0 votes

Mr. Game and Watch- 6 votes

Polygon- 7 votes

Ness- 0 votes

Kirby- 0 votes

Wario- 0 votes

Later that night, Team Subspace were called to Judgement Room were they must sit in jury seats with voting machines in front of each seat. Peach was nervous wondering who was voting in the three hot seats. Fox and Falco wished they had time to discuss on who should be sent home but either way it will not matter. Mario thought to himself who would possibly be in the hot seats.

**Peach: I need some tea, I am so nervous.**

In the judge's chair was an unexpected Smash veteran, Samus Aran. "Whoa Samus!?" Fox gasped. "When did you get here?"

"I have always been here, just handling business negotiations with Master Hand," she responded.

"Samus, baby," Captain Falcon studdered. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, you're not so bad on the eyes yourself."

**Falco: Oh man, Samus was definitely one of the strong ones from the Original 12. I can't see how anyone was willing to battle her one on one.**

"I am here as your judge," Samus told them. "I will keep the court in order and my authority will be respected. Now, to get this court moving, bring in Team Smash." The Smash Team walked in from the other side of the room into the jury seats on the opposite side of the courtroom. When Samus called for the three hot seaters, Bowser, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch walked to the three seats in the middle of the floor. Everyone expected Bowser to be put up but was surprised as to why Polygon and were up. They did splendid in the challenge. Falco knew it was because those two were the weakest on the team. "Jury, you have competetors Bowser, Polygon, and Mr. Game and Watch in the hot seats. Before we procceed, each contestant will plea as to why they feel they deserve to remain in this competition," Samus began. "First up with the most votes, Polygon." Polygon could not talk leaving the room silent.

"Does the defendant have a witness?" Samus asked the team.

"Yes your honor," Ness said standing up. "Polygon was voted because others see it as weak which may be true, but think about it, why vote out Polygon _or _ and Watch? Their weakness can be the other team's strength."

"What did you say!?" Mewtwo asked angry.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Samus snapped. "Never speak out of line!"

Mewtwo resisted throwing a shadow ball at Ness but Ness knew his speech was a deal breaker.

**Falco: Dramaaaaaaaaaaa**

Mr. Game and Watch skipped his speech and all was left to Bowser and his subtitles. Nervous Bowser said," if you keep me here, I will throw all the challenges for my team so you guys can win!" Ganondorf slapped his forehead and Ike chuckled to himself realizing they made the best decision to put these three up. Fox and Falco exchanged glances but Peach felt sad for Bowser and his embarrasing plunders. "Now you will all deliberate and decide who will leave, the team captain will then announce who leaves the competition after the votes have been passed," Samus told them.

A metallic dome erected from the ground around the jury and covered them allowing for private discussion. The other team waited in suspense.

In the dome, Fox set the tone saying that he wants Bowser to stay. Everyone looked at him confused but Fox smiled knowing what he was talking about. "Bowser screws up a lot and plus, you know he's going to get revenge against his team for putting him up like that," Fox pointed out. "It's best to keep the friction going."

"True, that leaves Mr. Game and Watch and Polygon," Captain Falcon muttered.

Peach sighed and said she wants Mr. Game and Watch to stay. Falco asked her why when Polygon is clearly weaker. Peach disagreed with him saying that Polygon has the ability to shape-shift into one of the original twelve utilizing their physical abilities. In addition, this Polygon is not weak and easily defeatable like the polygon army, it is treated as an actual super smash competetor. Keeping Polygon here would mean trouble for them. Plus, Mr. Game and Watch is her friend, so they can always call shots on the other team when needed. Fox, Falco, Link, Zelda, and Captain Falcon exchanged glances knowing the right decision. Mario was relieved. In his mind, he actually wanted Bowser to stay because it would be interesting for them to duel it out.

When the metallic dome was released, votes had already been casted. Since Jigglypuff cannot talk, Peach will be the voice for the team. "Our team has spoken, and the person we decided to send home with a unanymous eleven votes-,"

Mewtwo was confused. There should not be a unanymous vote since Bowser and and Watch both have friends on this team...that could only mean-

"Polygon, we have decided to send you home," Peach said.

Polygon held its head down disappointed.

**Ness: That is so unfair! Bowser is the one who screwed us over! Why does he get to stay! That's so ridiculous!**

**Fox: Man...that hurts.**

**Polygon: ...**

Samus slammed her gabble on the desk and said," Polygon, your teammates have spoken. You will now return home to Battlefield Zone." An orange light swirled around Polygon and he vanished in thin air returning to his dimension.

Chapter 1 Eliminated- Polygon, Diddy Kong

Team Smash Members: Bowser, Ganondorf, Kirby, Marth, Ike, and Watch, Ness, Wario, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong

Team Subspace: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, C. Falcon, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Jigglypuff


End file.
